


i gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough

by chaoticallybisexual



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Vanitas, a lot of blood, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticallybisexual/pseuds/chaoticallybisexual
Summary: Despite doing this several times already, it still makes his nerves dance around under his skin. There’s always the chance that these will be his last moments. Of course, not of his own volition, but it may as well be. He lets out a shaky exhale to calm himself as much as he possibly can. Then, with a hand hesitantly raised, he finally knocks.Vanitas is waiting.
Relationships: Riku/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	i gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Chemical Romance's "Blood".

The rain bounced off the pavement as he walked over to the apartment. It should feel eerie with how dark it is, but it’s more calming than anything. The water reflected the lights onto the city streets and made it seem more alive, brighter than an average night. 

It’s much needed on a day like today, anyway. He is heading toward the most dangerous being he knows, someone who could easily end him quicker than he can blink. The spiral-stairs that led him up to the apartment were more daunting. Despite doing this several times already, it still makes his nerves dance around under his skin. There’s always the chance that these will be his last moments. Of course, not of his own volition, but it may as well be. He lets out a shaky exhale to calm himself as much as he possibly can. Then, with a hand hesitantly raised, he finally knocks.

Vanitas is waiting.

He’s greeted by messy hair and a confident grin, “Took you long enough, where were you?”

“Fuck off.” Vanitas doesn’t need to know anything, though it’s not like he actually cares.

Green eyes follow him, the glimmer still in place. Riku never understood why he keeps it on when no one else ever comes near, but he’s not about to ask the much older man about himself. When the door is closed and they settle on the black, leather couch, he sees them switch to the bold red he’s gotten so used to. They won’t speak all that much and neither care for the formalities- it’s not like it really matters.

Deceptively pinsharp nails graze his neck in search for the perfect vein. The vampire is picky, only drinking from the thickest vain he could find and uses his sharp nails to cut into it. Once the gash is created, he watches the blood flow down Riku’s neck. He feels the hand reach around his nape and piercing red eyes are focused solely on him. After a minute, a tongue laps from his collarbone up to the wound. Some of the blood is missed, forgotten by the red eyed man as he latches onto the area he has already marked.

He sucks at Riku’s neck like he’s dehydrated in a desert, fraught and like he’s going to leave Riku dry. The sound of liquid- his _blood_ \- being drunk fills the air. All Riku can do now is try to avoid listening to the disgusting sound by getting lost in his own thoughts.

Sometimes he wonders why he comes back every time he’s called. It’s obvious to him that the black haired man is taking advantage of him, making him a live blood bank with no idea if the vampire is holding up his end. When it comes to Vanitas, he could easily be taking blood from other people, killing them off for his pleasure alone, and Riku would be none the wiser. He is forced to trust this monster, to hope that this can keep others safe. To an extent, the less-frequent stories of mysteriously found bodies without blood gives him some comfort. But, then again, the man could have decided to get better about hiding his evidence so Riku would be none the wiser- he wouldn’t put it against him.

The arrangement only started because he found the man trying to drain the blood of his best friend. It was an alleyway, late enough that only the light of an exit door bounced off the walls. It cast enough shadows that the visuals were almost obscured, but the recognition of Sora’s voice kicked Riku into motion. He just felt compelled to stop whatever was happening- the puddle of blood below and the blank expression ghosting his friend’s face was enough to make him jump right in to get the stranger off of him. It was a shock that he looked so much like Sora, but he has never taken the time to think of what any of the implications there might be. Whether doppelganger or potential relative, Vanitas is different enough from his best friend that Riku doesn’t care to entertain the thought.

With Sora out like a light, Riku demanded the man tell him everything. In hindsight, he should have just taken Sora and left- that way he wouldn’t be wrapped up in this vampire’s bullshit and could just freely live his life. He would probably be a lot better off if he did.

(Even though he thinks this, and on occasion says it, he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way. Though he’d never admit it aloud, he’s a little bit fond of their connection now. And he feels better knowing that the arrangement has probably saved countless lives in this city that would have been drained empty by the creature of the night.)

The sucking gets harder, blood dripping off the corners of Vanitas’ mouth and messy across his chin. He hopes that the blood isn’t drying across his neck- it can be a pain to take off, especially once it dries. His shirt collar could disguise it enough as he walks home and no one would no better, but that’s not the point. The point is that the man sucking his blood doesn’t care about any of the hassle Riku has to go through once the session is done. His neck is getting tilted further right as the vampire presses into him. Once again, the silver haired man is forgotten in the situation. In the vampire’s opinion, Riku’s comfort never matters, nor does the aftermath. He can feel his head start to spin a bit from the bloodloss.

Maybe this is how he’ll die. Being so vulnerable made it all the more real, just how easily the vampire could decide to just end it here and now. It wouldn’t be so bad, if he really lets the thought sink in. 

He has no idea if this thought is actually his own or if it’s yet another power he’s unaware of. Vanitas is just full of surprises, plus it wouldn’t be the most shocking thing he could do. There’s a lull that makes him start to believe that letting the older man drink him dry could be nice, that he’s meant to give himself up completely. Every time he gets like _this_ , he only feels sick afterward. He’s doing this to help keep his friends safe. To keep the entire _city_ safe. Who fucking knows what Vantias would be doing if it weren’t for Riku acting as his living blood bank. 

It takes a few minutes to gain a speck of cognizance. He can feel Vanitas rutting against his thigh, only seeking out his own pleasure. Riku used to try to hit him away, yell and scream at him until his voice went numb, but the dark haired man just put him under a trance and had his way. Hating the way he feels when it happens, Riku has tried to start willingly letting it happen or, on the rare occasion, actively participating a bit. It can occasionally be almost fun if he’s in the right mind set, but circumstance still leaves him mostly feeling apathetic about it. 

Though potentially pathetic to admit it, he can tell a part of his heart is starting to grow… fond of the man. He’s sometimes funny and the rush he gets from being around him is almost addicting. Then again, that could also just be another power, another sign that he is only being tricked.

Vanitas’ rutting gets faster and faster. Riku not only becomes the vampire’s source of food, but of his momentary pleasure as well. Sure, he has an erection as well, but he knows he’ll get no relief and it will just have to go away on its own. If the thought of getting Riku off has ever crossed the vampire's mind, the blue-green eyed man would be shocked. He has never once cum from one of these sessions (no matter how pleasurable it’s felt) and Vantias has never one touched him in a way that would suggest he’s thinking about it. A sex doll probably gets better care than he does right now.

The end is abrupt, as usual.

The black haired vampire cums with a moan muffled around his neck and, with a few more sucks at the wound, lets go. He wipes his saliva and excess blood off of his chin, but stains of red still dye the skin. Riku can feel the blood still flowing from the wound. He’ll have to patch it up in the bathroom before heading out; it will be a pain to clean up the mess left behind, as there will surely be odd patches of dried blood across his neck, but at least the vampire knows to keep first aid supplies.

“Your food’s in the fridge.” Vanitas sounds extremely carefree as he states this. It’s almost like the moment he’s done, Riku barely matters anymore.

Knowing the vampire, the food is something Riku can’t stand or that is blander than a cracker. Still, this is the most caring the bloodsucker ever gets and he knows it. Then again, being technically dead for hundreds of years probably does that to a person. Not like Vanitas ever knew the joys of a good burger or plate of sushi. And then when he bluntly says he dislikes something, the same man will buy it just to watch Riku force himself to eat it. (Not to mention the sheer amount of recordings he’s taken to, quote, “get off to later.”)

Turns out he’s right. It was something from a chain gas station that was made to sit on a shelf for a long time; it provides the energy he’ll need to get back home tonight after giving up who knows how much blood, but it has no taste. Today, Vanitas pays him no attention. Instead, he just walks off into the office/bedroom/wherever it is that he stalks off to whenever he decides he’s just done with Riku for the night. He’s used to it, the man is required to care for him when he is only just a hassle-free meal. 

Once he finishes his own meal, he wanders into the bathroom and readies himself to seeing the resulting bloodbath. Maybe the result will make him realize this is enough, he thinks with a chuckle. It sounds hollow to his ears. It’s a lie he’s told himself now for months on end, unable to actually let go of this for some bizarre reason. What that is, he doesn’t even know.

All he knows is that he’ll find his way right back here whenever Vanitas calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another KH fic this week. Honestly, Vampire!Vanitas just sounds so fitting to me and I really enjoyed imaging what he would be like as a vampire. Vaniku/Rikuvani is also a ship I really enjoy reading, so I thought I'd take a shot at writing them myself and... well, this just happened to be the result. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own; any feedback (kudos/bookmarks/comments) is always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the story!! Feel free to talk to me about KH/this ship on Twitter [@ chaoticallybi (18+ only)](https://twitter.com/chaoticallybi/status/1320758177483411457).


End file.
